1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of speech translation and more particularly relates to a device and methodology for speech translation wherein the speech translation data is stored within a holographic storage material and is optically accessed.
2. History of the Prior Art
There are many speech translation systems for the translation of spoken speech from one language to another which utilize the electronic comparison of the spoken speech with stored electronic data utilizing traditional silicon computer chips with circuitry programmed to retrieve data from a digital storage device including hard disks, magnetic disks and tape storage systems to produce a translation thereof.